


Mi dulce Omega

by YuuriNK14



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Other
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:34:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26703010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuuriNK14/pseuds/YuuriNK14
Summary: Yuuri Katsuki es un Omega de 23 años bailarín de ballet, Viktor Nikiforov es un reconocido alfa de 27 años pianista, ambos eran muy distintos, pero a la vez muy similares, un día Minako, la mánager y profesora de Yuuri, contacta a Yakov para que Viktor toque en el debut como solista de Yuuri ¿Que pasará cuando ambos se conozcan?
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

"Te he visto antes, no se si me recuerdas  
Pero yo jamás olvidaría esos hermosos ojos  
Espero reencontrarme contigo  
Y que me pertenezcan por siempre."

El sol entró colándose suavemente por las finas cortinas, dando en aquel rostro angelical que dormía pacíficamente, su nariz se arrugo levemente, sus ojos se abrieron con pereza, mostrando aquellos hermosos ojos color avellana con tintes de rojizo.

Yuuri Katsuki era su nombre, un hermoso Omega de 23 años de edad de origen japonés, trabajaba como bailarín de ballet profesional, su piel era tan blanca como el mármol, tersa y brillante a simple vista, sus labios carnosos y con un suave color a durazno, sus pestañas largas y pobladas, su nariz respingada y delgada, su cintura y caderas bien definidas pero sin exagerar, su trasero bien redondo y firme, y aquellas torneadas y trabajadas piernas, que te hipnotizaban al verlas andar por la calle.

Se levantó con algo de pereza de la cama, se encaminó hacia el baño para darse una ducha rápida que le quitaste el sueño; una vez bañado cepillo sus dientes, se envolvió en una toalla y regreso a su habitación.

Seco todo su cuerpo, se aplicó crema hidratante para cuidar su piel, se dirigió a su armario para sacar ropa y vestirse. Una playera holgada color rosa pastel, unas calzas de color negro y unos tenis de color blanco, los cuales llevó en sus manos, pues al ser de origen nipón, era impensable calzar zapatos que usaba fuera de su hogar.

Se dirigió a la cocina para desayunar y alimentar a su mascota, un pequeño caniche de pelaje marrón y esponjoso, cuando apareció por el umbral de la cocina sintió a su pequeño amigo ladrarle suavemente, este sonrio de una manera tierna.

_Buenos días vichan, ¿Dormiste bien?_ se acercó a darle unos pequeños mimos en su cabeza, después se encaminó nuevamente a la cocina, tomo la bolsa con alimento para perros y lleno su plato. Lo dejo a un lado de la encimera para tomar el otro y llenarlo con agua. Cuando hubo dejado ambos platos en el suelo el pequeño cachorro se acercó para desayunar.

Está vez fue turno, se sirvió una taza de café humeante, unas tostadas con mantequilla y se sentó a la mesa para poder comer, ese día tenía entrenamiento por lo cual no podía darse el lujo de llegar tarde. Cuando acabó de desayunar dejo lo poco que uso en el labavajilla, cuando volviera se encargaría de limpiar, se dirigió a la entrada, seguido por Vichan para calzarse antes de salir, dejo unas suaves caricias tras las orejas del caniche y, despidiéndose rapidamente de aquel peludo animal, salió de su apartamento rumbo al teatro donde le esperaría Minako, su entrenadora y mánager.


	2. 🌸 Capítulo dos 🌸

"Puedes oírlo? Es mi corazón gritando por ti  
Te necesito a mi lado  
Mi pareja predestinada."

Los hermosos zafiros que llevaba por joyas se mostraban cansados, había pasado toda la noche en vela trabajando en su último y más reciente proyecto. Viktor Nikiforov era su nombre, un alfa soltero de origen ruso.

Tenía un hermoso cabello platinado, tal cual Luna en su enorme esplendor y belleza, unos preciosos ojos de color azul, que podías ver el frío invierno o el cálido cielo del verano en ellos, unos carnosos labios apetecibles de color Cerezo, una nariz respingada y unas preciosas y largas pestañas pobladas.

Él era compositor de sus propias obras, sus largos dedos se movían con agilidad y maestría por las teclas. Se levantó con pereza de la silla para poder dormir al menos unos minutos, no es que tuviera algo importante que hacer, pero no le gustaba mucho dormir durante el día, se desplomó en la cama de dos plazas, su fiel compañero, un caniche de pelaje marrón y espeso de nombre Makkachin, fue al lado de su amo para hacerle compañía.

Los minutos de fueron transformando en horas en esa consoladora paz, de repente sentía como su sedoso cabello era acariciado, su nariz detectaba un dulce aroma, era una mezcla de chocolate, canela y manzana; simplemente delicioso, podía escuchar una voz susurrando tiernas palabras de amor, esa voz era escuchar como a los mismísimos angeles. De la nada se despertó de golpe, todo eso había sido sólo un hermoso sueño.

_Un sueño? Pero si se sentía tan real..._Cuando vio la hora eran las 1:00 p.m. de había quedado dormido por cinco horas, se levantó lentamente, aún tenía tiempo, después de una ducha rápida se arregló con unos pantalones de vestir, una camisa de un Rosa pálido, zapatos de vestir y su cabello perfectamente peinado, tomo la correa y el collar de Makkachin, se los puso y, por último, tomó las partituras que estaban sobre la mesa y salió de su casa para poder juntarse con su "jefe", en realidad era su mánager, Yakov Feltsman.

Llegó al parque de manera puntual para su buena suerte, se sentó en una banca y libró al caniche de su correa para que pudiese corretear por ahí, miraba a las parejas, niños y familias que pasaban felices por ahí, él había deseado tanto formar una familia, pero habían dos cosas que se lo impedían.

1.- Aún no encontraba a su pareja destinada.  
2.- Él era una persona demisexual.

Lo que significaba que no podía conectar de manera física o sexual con nadie, a menos que tuviese un lado afectivo lo suficientemente fuerte con aquella persona. Estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos que no notó la presencia de Yakov, el cual lo zarandeo levemente para que pudiese reaccionar.

_Vitya, despierta_ Después de unos momentos el ruso reaccionó, miró a su mánager con una sonrisa inocente, formando un corazón con sus labios.

_Lo siento Yakov, estaba pensando, aquí está el trabajo que me dijiste si hiciera_ Le paso una carpeta en la cual estaban las partituras, podía ser completamente olvidadizo, pero le gustaba mantener todas sus cosas en orden _A propósito, ¿Para que me pediste que compusiera esa melodía?_.

Él mayor de los dos sonrió de lado, aunque lo negara, y aunque por su culpa de quedara cada vez más calvo, considera al de cabellera lunar como el hijo que nunca pudo tener.

_Puedes sentirte orgulloso Vitya, te he conseguido un trabajo en el que podrás debutar esta canción_ Dijo sonriendo, pues aquella persona para la que tocaría de veía perfecta para su casi hijo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hasta aquí el segundo capítulo, aclararé unas cuántas cosas antes de proseguir con la historia.
> 
> Yakov y Lilia están juntos pero Lilia no puede tener bebés (ya explicaré el por qué más adelante).
> 
> Yurio aún no existe.
> 
> JJ será hetero y estará con Isabella.
> 
> Por último pero no menos importante. A lo largo del fic irán apareciendo el resto de los personajes, según las ships más votadas y/o apoyadas, serán las que iré formando.
> 
> Bueno sin nada más que decir dejo hasta acá el capítulo.
> 
> До свидания ❤

**Author's Note:**

> Hasta aquí el primer capítulo, es la primera vez que escribo un fic omegaverse y Viktuuri, por favor les pediré que me tengan paciencia.
> 
> Toda crítica constructiva o sugerencia se acepta.
> 
> De antemano lo siento por los errores ortográficos que tenga este fic.


End file.
